1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraining devices for small animals, and particularly to a restraint for an animal such as a rabbit that is being used as a test subject, and that must be desirably restrained during the gathering of sample tissues or fluids in accordance with the test protocol, which affords comfort and security to the animal during such procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of conducting medical research, various small animals are engaged for purposes of testing particular potential therapeutic agents for their effectiveness. Usually, such animals are caused to ingest or otherwise receive the agent or device under test and are maintained in the test environment for a clinically significant period of time, after which tissues or fluids may be withdrawn for analysis, to determine from the results of the test the efficacy of the agent or device under investigation. In many instances, the animals under test are rabbits and the mode for the withdrawal of tissue samples or blood are via the ears of the animal. As such procedures are themselves disquieting to the animal test subject, it is desirable to maintain the animal in a secure and stable restraint so that the procedure can be performed with minimum injury and concomitant maximum efficiency.
Prior art devices for restraining animals have employed a variety of means, including cages and like containers where the animals are held rigidly in position. Such cages are usually constructed of metal or like rigid materials so that they are able to withstand both the stresses of movement of the animal during confinement and the conditions that are desirable for the cleaning and sterilization of the device before reuse. The devices in question offer hard surfaces and are extremely uncomfortable and stressful to the animal.
Several means have been disclosed in the prior art for restraining animals for a variety of purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,870 to Cano discloses a device for the restraint and transport of an animal such as a dog. The device in question covers the torso of the animal however leaves the head and neck totally free. This does not serve to assist in the restraint, stabilization and quieting of the animal as is necessary in the instance where a blood sample or the like is to be withdrawn from the animal's ear. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,929 to Muck et al. shows a restraint for a bird which has as its object to prevent the bird from taking flight during examination or other similar activities. This device, likewise, fails to address the issues presently of interest, regarding the stabilization of the entire body of the animal and particularly the head and neck of the animal, so that specific parts may be accessed without injury and mishap. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,701 to Post discloses a poultry bag which, like the devices just reviewed, fails to provide the type of stabilization that is desirable for instances where specific body parts, such as the head and neck region of the animal are to be accessed for the withdrawal of a blood or tissue sample, or for other ministrations to the animal.
In summary, while numerous restraining devices are known and have been employed in the past for the stabilization and containment of animals for a variety of purposes, none has addressed the issues that are presently of interest, regarding the stabilization of an animal such as a rabbit for access to certain body parts or appendages such as the region of the head and particularly, to the ears, as well as the torso areas for administration of injections while keeping the head covered for the animal's security, in a manner which provides for the requisite stabilization and assistance to the researcher, while at the same time providing the most comfortable, quieting and least threatening experience for the animal. It is to the achievement of these objectives that the present invention is accordingly directed.